


In Plain Sight

by NocturnalUnicorn



Series: Huxloween Fanfics [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Prince Ben AU, Semi-Public Sex, but everyone's into it, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalUnicorn/pseuds/NocturnalUnicorn
Summary: For Huxloween: Day 2- Bonfires.General Hux and prince Ben Organa-Solo decided to have a bit of fun during a public holiday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in an AU where Alderaan was never destroyed and Kylo/Ben is actively a prince there. I may do more with this AU in the future. Enjoy the filth!

Every standard year, the Alderaanians lit bonfires all over the lush garden squares that filled the planet's capital city in celebration of the time Grand Moff Tarkin inexplicably decided not to destroy them. Normally, General Hux would find such a quaintly Core-World custom to be unworthy of his time, but tonight, he forced his personal feelings of the matter to be tucked aside. Prince Ben Organa-Solo, the man who had invited him to this event, was his sole reason for coming at all. No matter how much Hux told himself that he was courting the planet for loyalty to the First Order, there was no denying that he had been instead spending his time on a courtship of a more romantic sort. Who could blame him: the Prince was a bewitching collection of curiosities and contradictions. The young man was both masculine and feminine, broad and delicate. His long, black hair fell down his back with more grace than the fabled Cloudshape Falls and his large hands were calloused from years of combat with a lightsaber. Ben was quick witted and short-tempered. He had strange powers that both excited and frightened Hux. There was no way that he could let this one go- never in a million lifetimes. 

That night, Prince Ben cut a striking figure against the hot crackling bonfire and the crowds of sentients surrounding it. He wore a black robe- odd for someone from a royal family that so favored white- trimmed with a silver fabric that gleamed against the blaze in front of him. His lovely profile, with its weak chin and strong nose, stood out like a royal relief against the firelight. In a bold move, for the two of them could be seen by anyone, Hux placed a black, gloved hand on the small of Ben’s back. Even through all of the robes, he could feel the muscle there. 

Ben turned to face Hux, his crooked smile brighter than the fire could hope to be. “Aren’t you gonna kiss me, General?” he asked.

Hux glanced around at the crowd of beings on all sides. He still couldn’t bring himself to care about their potential reactions. “Is that a challenge?” he asked.

Ben moved in closer, his lips inches away from Hux’s. The General could feel them fluttering against his as he spoke, “it can be.”

Hux buried his hand into Ben’s flowing hair and pulled him in for an open-mouthed kiss. He ignored the gasps and whispers around him as he swiped his tongue against Ben’s and furrowed his brow. Ben, ever the scandalous young royal, grabbed a handful of Hux’s ass and brought them groin to groin. Hux could feel a large bulge through the fabric of his lover’s robe, a sensation which coaxed him into half-hardness himself. Feeling bold, he pulled Ben away from his lips by the hair. 

“Perhaps we should go someplace more private. Have you got any lubricant?” Hux asked.

Ben chuckled, “no need for that. I’m stretched, plugged, and ready for you, my love.”

Hux gawked at his lover for a moment, “you wanted this, didn’t you?”

“Stars, yes,” panted Ben as he gripped Hux’s hand and pulled him in the direction of a secluded gazebo several hundred meters away from the crowd. 

Once inside, Ben pulled robes over his head and laid down on the whitewashed wooden bench. Ben was wearing nothing beneath his robes, and Hux could appreciate the muscular yet graceful topography of his body. Hux was eager to keep up with his brazen prince, so he stripped off his jodhpurs and underthings. Once naked from the waist down, he peeled off his gloves with his teeth and sat down at Ben’s feet. 

“The rest of it,” grunted Ben.

“Whatever do you mean?” replied Hux.

“You’re clothing. I want to see you.”

Hux clicked his tongue as though he were dealing with an unruly child, “I’m afraid I cannot. This is your punishment for being such a filthy thing. All you need is my cock, after all.”

“Yes,” grunted Ben, “I need cock, I need cock, I need cock!” 

Oh, Ben knew exactly how to rile Hux up. It was amazing how a

man so dignified and forceful in matters of politics could be so pliant and wanton in matters of the flesh. Hux brought Ben’s hands together and pinned them above his head. He knew full well that Ben could break out of his grasp with no trouble at all, but he also understood that Ben  _ wanted  _ to be held and to pretend to be helpless. “If you want my cock,” he said, “you’ll have to spread those pretty thighs for me and show you what you’ve done to yourself.”

Ben did as he was told and revealed his hole. There was a thick plug stuffed inside. It was made of red glass. A bit higher up sat his impressive erection. It was already drooling with beads of precome. 

Hux reached between his lover’s legs to grab hold of the plug. He began thrusting it in and out of him in teasing, shallow motions. Ben whined.

“You thought of me the whole time you stretched yourself, didn’t you?” Hux said. It should have been a question, but his inflection made it seem like more of a statement. 

“Yes,” said Ben, “I thought about what I wanted you to do to me. Here. In front of everyone. But the plug wasn’t the same. It wasn’t big enough.” 

“In front of everyone?” said Hux, “My, my, my, what a slut you are.”

Ben gulped. Hux watched, mesmerized, as his Adam's apple bobbed beneath the pale skin of his neck. “Yes,” he sighed, “I’m a slut. Your slut!”

Hux leaned down and kissed Ben on his full lips, “it’s a lucky thing we haven’t been noticed yet, but I’m sure we will be. Tell me, Your Highness, what do you want?”

Ben squirmed at the continuous in-and-out rhythm of the plug. “Your cock,” he panted.

Hux smirked. He could feel his red hair coming out of the tight hold of his pomade. “You will have to do better than that,” he said.

“Armitage, I need your cock. Fuck me, I don’t care who sees us,” Ben had gone from squirming to writhing with desperation. 

Hux put the glass plug aside and entered Ben with one smooth motion. He immediately set a hard and unforgiving pace. Both men moaned.

“Imagine what would happen if one of your subjects came to investigate. They would get to see what a desperate cockslut their beloved prince is. Spreading his legs for none other than a First Order General,” Hux said. Though his words were harsh, they carried no malice. Filthy banter was as much a part of their sex life as kisses and torrid love declarations. 

Ben whined. Hux swore that he could see the younger man’s big brown eyes roll back in his head. He was in such ecstasy that he was beyond words. He could only moan and crane his neck to stare down at the spot where he and his General were joined. 

“It’ll be all over the holomedia, you know,” Hux said, his voice beginning to break, “it’ll be the most viewed sex holo out there. Half the galaxy wants to fuck you anyways.”

“Only you can fuck me,” said Ben through gritted teeth. A sheen of sweat made the Prince’s body appear to glow against the distant bonfire. 

“Yes, only me,” said Hux, “because I was the one to deflower you. I knew I was too big for a virgin to take, but you rode my cock anyway. Now your tight little hole is spoiled. Nothing less can satisfy you.”

A pair of indistinct voices floated towards the couple’s ears. People were coming, and they were coming soon.

“They’ll see,” grunted Ben, “oh fuck, they’ll see!”

“Then give them a show,” replied Hux, “come for me.”

Ben cried out. His toes curled and he came on Hux’s cock alone, untouched. Hux followed not long after, his orgasm drawn out be the spasms of the tight channel surrounding his cock. 

The two were a tired, sweaty mess, but they still miraculously managed to get dressed and scurry away before the potential voyeurs showed up. 


End file.
